<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aubrey’s new look by xxAnimecrapXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571000">Aubrey’s new look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimecrapXX/pseuds/xxAnimecrapXX'>xxAnimecrapXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cotton Candy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, don’t @ me someone said it’s there shipname and I thought it was cute, let’s go lesbians, ya girls first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimecrapXX/pseuds/xxAnimecrapXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey wants to kick of the year with a brand new look and she has to ask Kimberly to help her. Fortunately for her she get’s even more then what she came for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Kim (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aubrey’s new look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one thing she knows it’s that there’s good people and there’s bad people. Aubrey had enough common knowledge to know that the kids who recently gained a reputation for stealing candy was one of those people.</p>
<p>It was just the last few days of summer before school started up again. For some people this year would be scary because it was nowwould begin there first year of middle school, but Aubrey was vary cheery and hopeful about this new chapter in her life. This all started when Aubrey was scrolling threw social media and she saw a celebrity with long neon pink hair. Aubrey became kind of obsessed with the hair and she immediately bought a bottle of Neon Pink hair dye from the store existed for her new look. It only took a few seconds after leaving the store for her to realize that she didn’t know what she was was doing. In fact she didn’t think about this much at all. Well she couldn’t go to Mari for help, she was doing extra piano lessons for her recital. Hero was studying for his dream college, Sunny and Basil were doing choirs for Sunnys mom, and she wouldn’t trust Kel with anything. When she thought about it the only ones who knew anything about this were Kimberly and Vance the candy stealers that live a block away form her house. She couldn’t trust them with her gorgeous locks can she?</p>
<p>Sooner or Later Aubrey found herself in front of their door. She took a breath and ringed on there doorbell and waited a minute. Just when she thought that no one was home and she could make her escape she heard the door open, “crap” she muttered under her breath. From the other side of the door stepped out a girl, “Oh AUBREY haven’t seen or heard from you in a while” the girl said as she pushed up her red glasses up on the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>That girls name is Kimberly, and Aubrey hated her. Well she didn’t hate her per say but she hated what happened around her. When she was around her palms would get sweaty, her knees would get week,(moms spaghetti) she would get antsy and nervous, and for some reason her mouth forgot how to talk. “Hey Aubreyyyyyy” Kimberly said impatiently as she waited for Aubrey to respond tapping her shoes on the ground. “I uhh yeah I” at this point Kimberly had stopped waiting on Aubrey and just tried to guess</p>
<p>what she was there for, “If you’re looking for my mom and my brother there at the store buying more plants, ya know” Aubrey still was a stuttering mess “hmm are you sick, your checks are all red” “do you want to play charades with me” “Do you want a hid and seek rematch, I did win last time” eventually Kimberly said, “OHH you’re interested with my hair, I just died it today” Aubrey nodded her head. “I didn’t know miss goody two shoes would be interested in dying her hair.” And just like that Aubrey was taken back from her weird felling, if there’s one thing she hates more then Kels stupid face it’s being insulted. “HEY I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY SOME INCONSIDERATE UHH LIZARD PERSON” Aubrey thought out loud, “LIZARD PERSON, I DON’T EVEN LIKE LIZARDS” Kimberly said not knowing what was going on, “YEAH YOU L-LIZARD PERSON” After Aubrey said that it went silent for a moment. “So that’s all you’re near for, the short girl said pretty much done with this and wanted to go inside. In a mix of flushed, apologetic and nervous Aubrey whispered, “ I need you help w-with ... dying my hair hair” “OHHH that’s what you needed help with, you should have said something sooner!” Kimberly said as she grabbed Aubreys hand and lead her inside.</p>
<p>“So do you have hair dye for me to use” Aubrey gave her the pink hair dye and to say the vary least Kimberly looked a bit confused. She looked at the bottle, looked back at Aubrey, and then looked back at the bottle. With a pretty straight forward expression Kim said, “You know this will look awful right” Aubrey wasn’t the best resipicant of that information, “ Hey what do you mean!” “I’m just saying it will hurt peoples eyes” Aubrey took Kimberly’s constructive criticism as a insult “W-Well I think it’s lovely!” Aubrey said with a pout, “if you say so.” Kimberly said as she surged and lead Aubrey to the bathroom.</p>
<p>As Aubrey was having a smock around her neck she started to get those feelings again, maybe even more so this time. Kimberly was so close to her and in this situation she felt a bit trapped. “Okay this may hurt a bit” Kimberly before the sharp jolt of tugging Aubrey hair. Aubrey began to swivel in the stool as Kimberly tugged and pulled. To the point when Kimberly was working on her side she felt herself leave the stool and stare falling. She found herself on top of Kimberly completely red faced,” OH I’M S-SORRY, I DIDN’T KNOW” Aubrey said trying to 1) over her face and 2) not get hair dye everywhere,” nyaheheeh you know you’re cute when your blushing” Kimberly giggled witch in turn made Aubrey blush even more. “w-what ever” Aubrey said getting back on the stool, “how much until we’re done anyways” “ not much longer now” Kimberly said as she went back to brushingand pulling on Aubrey’s poor hair.</p>
<p>It was finally to the point where Aubrey and Kimberly can call it done. There was hair dye everywhere to the floor to the wall to the poor sink. But Aubrey didn’t care about that she couldn’t help but stare in aww at herself in the mirror, “wow it’s amazing” Aubrey said as the girl beside her staring proudly at her messy but Beautiful. “If there anything I can do!” Aubrey said staring at Kimberly with admiration, “huhh?” Kimberly said surprised, “like you know I have 3 dollars in change if you want that” Kimberly thought for moment, then she shorter girl pulled the taller girl down by her neck into a kiss. “HMMM” Aubrey tried to protest but she couldn’t get words out, Again Aubrey snapped back to how she was when this all started but for some reason it felt good,like she could do this forever. Once Kimberly pulled away it left Aubrey speechless. Then slowly a smile formed on Aubreys face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for everyone for reading, this again is my first fic so don’t be to hard on me 😓</p>
<p>I just really love those two and I want more of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>